Confessions of a Murderer
by AnimeH8rNumeroUno
Summary: Dark AU, OOC, Killing is addictive, its our dirty little secret. Once you've had a taste, you want more. The people you least suspect can turn into someone else. Is it just human nature or something else? Are we insane or possessed?


Confessions of a Murderer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Warning: Dark AU, OOC**

* * *

Blood thirst, this was not inhuman. In fact, it was quite natural for humans, it was one of their very base instincts. The brutality in which they sometimes kill each other is disturbing, but it is still human nature. For some, it's a dirty hidden secret, an itch you can't scratch, it's denied and buried. But can you really help it? It comes tied in with your survival instinct; doing what you must in order to survive. Most out there, don't know what it's like: taking a life. Yet I'm sure, we've all thought about it; in that moment when you're angry, where you are riled to the point of violence, where you were pushed to your limits. That's when you experience the blood thirst. To harm that person, you feel they deserve it, you've been pushed to the edge. You can even imagine how to do it, it would be so easy: a push out that window or down the stairs, a bullet to the head, a hit to the back of their skull, smothering them with that pillow, keeping their head underwater. In the end, though, we can't do it. It's morally wrong, there's so many reasons why you shouldn't.  
But maybe if you had gone through with it, you'd find out how gratifying it was. For some, its exhilarating, it's stress relieving, but most of all, it's addicting. There are many types of killers out there, but for all of them, one thing is the same, it sure is addicting. Yes, murder is as addicting to us as is any drug. No matter who you are; once you have a taste, you'll surely want more.

...

_1:15 A.M. Karakura Hospital_

A raven haired, bespectacled man wearing a white lab coat walks down one of the many empty corridors of the hospital. His id identifies him as doctor Uryuu Ishida. His footsteps seem to echo loudly through the hall. He then takes a turn into a door, his office, he is readying himself to leave. He shrugs off his coat to exchange it for his regular street clothes. He then walks out, heading to the main doors to exit.

"Ah, doctor, leaving already? Have a nice night." greets the receptionist at her desk.

"Yes. Shifts over, time to head home. Have a good night as well, Ms. Kunieda." he sent her a polite smile on his way out.

...

_Same time, unknown location_

A male is seen walking an auburn haired woman home. She's young and innocent looking, there are two blue pins in her hair.

"Ah, thanks so much for walking me home. You didn't have to, really." she says to him.

" Its, no problem, really. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Who knows what could happen at this time of night." he sends her a smile.

"Mmhmm." she agrees.

...

_Around the same time, a pretty packed bar_

The band onstage is finishing up their last song for the night, many people had come to watch them. The drum player scans the crowd, amongst them he notices a girl who's been looking at him since he'd been up here. He smiles in her direction, a barely lift of the lips but she catches it and flushes. The band has finished and the lead singer has taken the stage to speak to the cheering crowd.

"... the guitarist and give it up for our awesome drummer, Sado..." he continues naming the band members and the crowd cheers.

But the drummer, Sado isn't interested in that, he focuses his attention on the girl looking at him again but this time giving a "come hither look." He wants to grin again.

...

A sleek black car cruises around lazily, taking in the scenery. The driver behind the wheel, a bespectacled raven haired man. He contemplates his surrounding as if looking for something. Then, "_Ah, there perfect," _he's found it.

A drunk man stumbles on the road, from the looks of it having been kicked out of a bar.

Uryuu stops the car, then watches for a second and steps out. He approaches the obviously intoxicated man.

"Hey there, looks like you can use a lift, if you tell me, I can take you home." he speaks coolly.

"Huh? Who the hell're you. Whadda ya wan from me. I dun need yer help." the inebriated man says slurring his words.

Slowly but surely Uryuu leads him to his car, speaking gently and coaxingly. It's not a hard feat, considering the man's state. Once in the drunk man is in the car, Uryuu glances around to make sure no one saw anything that happened here. That confirmed, he climbs into the black car and drives away.

Nonchalantly he says to the intoxicated man who looks very drowsy at the moment to look out the window. The man turns, hasn't quite comprehended, doesn't hear the whisper of "gomen," but the inebriated man surely feels the blow to his head and his vision going black. He slumps over not knowing what hit him.

Uryuu sighs, wishing he didn't have to do this. He puts down the gun, who's butt he used to knock out the drunkard. He feels so weak, succumbing to the urge again, but at the same time, he can feel the excitement rising. The anticipation for the kill. He allows himself a small smile.

...

The auburn girl, who introduced herself as Orihime, smiles as she thanks the man who walked her 'home'.

"Would you like to come in? I could make some tea, as a thank you." she offers sweetly.

The man gulps a bit, smiling nervously, because who can refuse this sweet girl with the big gray eyes and not to mention her figure and 'assets'.

"Sure, some tea wouldn't hurt. Arigato." he answers.

She smiles and unlocks the door, letting him in first. The man gropes around for the light switch, he barely registers the door closing, a soft whisper of "gomen nasai" and as he continues to walk around blindly, he finally feels a switch, but as he gets the chance to turn it on he feels cold metal on the back of his head. Before he can turn on the light, his vision is swimming and he's involuntarily closing his eyes and dropping to the floor.  
The light comes on and Orihime stares sadly at the male on the ground. If only she didn't need to do this she sighs. She feels guilty, not only for what she's done to this poor unsuspecting man, but also for the rising excitement in her. She just can't help it, killing is truly addictive.

...

She had led him to her place, Sado wanted to frown at first but decided it would be okay. They'd started kissing on her couch, his hands had found their way to her neck, he pulled away, whispered "gomen nasai" and started applying pressure, cutting off her air.

She struggled, wide-eyed, but he was too strong. He waited until she passed out, he didn't want her dead; not yet. He sighed sadly, if only I didn't have to do this, he felt ashamed for his weak will. Yet while loathing himself, the anticipation was also there, the thrill for the kill.

* * *

A/N:Ok, so I know it was disturbing and OOC but I wanted to write something dark. I got a loose plot going on in my head but I'm not sure where this is going, I thought to just make it like a one-shot for different characters in each chapter on them being killers, that's why I called it "Confessions of a Murderer" This was sort of a prologue and I want to write each chapter like a diary to the character's perspective on what they do and why.


End file.
